


Dude Not Cool

by AlexMercer125



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Insane Laughter, Lots of capital letters because I was thirteen when I wrote this, This is edited from when I wrote this on fanfiction.net, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMercer125/pseuds/AlexMercer125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin was always good at imitating. One day he decides to stop an arguement using his 'special' talent. Maniacal laughter ensues.</p>
<p>Originally written in March of 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Not Cool

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi, I posted this originally on Fanfiction.net in 2011. It was ruff, unedited and horrible but my friends convinced me not to take it down. Tonight (nearly three years later) I decided to fix it up and repost it because it kept bothering me. I decided to post it here because I decided this fandom could use some foolish comedy. This isn't meant to amaze with wonderful writing or brilliant techniques. I just want it to make someone smile a little. Please let me know what you all think.

Robin resisted the urge to slam his head into the rocky walls of Mount Justice. Artemis and Wally were at it again. He still didn't know what they were fighting about this time and frankly he didn't care, he just wanted them to shu-

"Shut up already!" Super boy growled out to the two as he sulked out of the room after, ineffectively, trying to drown out the quarreling pair by blasting the television as loud as possible.

Well there you go then.

'Thanks Super boy' Robin thought to the oblivious Krpytonian as he quickly disappeared into the many sprawling hallways of the mountain.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SUPER BOY!" Artemis screeched, her voice somehow managing to reach an even higher decibel, while still glaring viciously at an increasingly irate Wally.

"DON'T YELL AT SUPER BOY! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME ONLY!" 

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO CARROT TOP!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CARROT TOP? YOU LOOK LIKE A PIECE OF...OF...CELERY!"

"OH I'M SO SHOCKED BY YOUR CREATIVITY! CELERY? HOWEVER DID YOU MANAGE COME UP WITH THAT?"

How did they go on and on like that? He didn't think anyone could just sit there and fight for hours and not have an aneurysm or something of the sort.

Jeez, he was going to call Bruce if they didn't stop.

"Now guys I'm pretty sure whatever happened isn't so bad you have to attempt to call each other names." He spoke calmly, like one would do to a snarling animal or a toddler throwing a tantrum, keeping his distance from the duo- just in case.

"Really!" Artemis seethed "Do you know what he did? DO YOU?"

"Well..."

"THEN STAY OUT OF IT!"

"DON'T YELL AT MY FRIEND THAT WAY!"

"WHY NOT? BECAUSE YOU SAID SO?" She tossed her hands in the air before placing them back on her hips, "Are we all supposed to bend down and beg your permission for everything now?"

"WELL I WOULDN'T EXPECT THAT! HE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Guys can someone explain to me what happened exactly?" His voice went unheeded as it was drowned out by their screaming.

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Okay, now they were pissing him off. Glaring at the two, he thought back on all those encounters with him (which was honestly almost every other Tuesday) and began to summon that particular...thing.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wally was so infuriated at that gir-no he couldn't call that demon a girl- that he didn't hear the quiet, but steadily growing, laughter that was emanating from his dark shaded friend.

"Wally?" Wally, surprised at the lack of an ear shattering scream, forgot his anger and for a moment. "Yeah?"

"Robin..." She stood, barely out of arms reach, staring at the teen as he stood there with his head dropped against his chest, his shoulders limply twitching with each chuckle that bubbled out of his mouth. "Is that normal?" She asked unconsciously taking a back from their youngest team mate.

A little flash of recognition passed through Wally's mind as he struggled to remember why that laugh was so familiar.

"No..."

Suddenly Robins' head snapped back violently as the quiet chuckling morphed into high pitched giggling that bounced of the cave walls.

With a start he finally managed to recall where he had heard that from.

After all, it was the clown's trademark. 

"Shit, Robin!"

He ran to his friend, crashing into him but managing to keep them both on their feet, and grabbed him the shoulders. "Robin!" He yelled into his friend's grinning face and began shaking him.

Artemis appeared by his side at a more hesitant speed, her eyes wide. "What's happening?" She seemed on the verge of panicking.

"I-I...don't know!" He stuttered and yanked his hands off of the lithe form of his best friend when he realized the shaking was only making the laughter climb to even more maniacal levels. "Call Batman! QUICK!" He faintly heard his voice crack but couldn't bring himself to care about his 'masculinity'.

Thankfully she didn't argue, nodded, and turned to run to a communication device.

Well, that's what would have happened if a pale white hand hadn't snatched her wrist.

She whipped around, not even bothering to yank herself out of the hold she was in as the laughter turned into quiet shuddering gasp as Robin's wide grin fell into his typical smirk.

"That won't be necessary"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That won't be necessary" He said his smirk turning into a full blown smile.

"What the hell do you mean? That won't be necessary!" Wally mimicked none to kindly, his hands making little air quotes. "You just had some kind of psychotic meltdown and we're NOT SUPPOSED TO CALL BATMAN?" By the end of his miniature speech, Wally's voice was back the earlier screech.

"No need, I was just trying to get you guys to stop bickering and well...I'm really good at imitating people and that seemed like it would be the easiest way to shut ya'll up." He explained lazily, as if he hadn't just scared the living daylights out of his team mates. "Besides one time, when I was younger, Bat Girl and I got into a really bad arguement and the Ole' Bat did what I just did there and well...it worked so I thought it would be the same with you two since nothing else seemed to work."

"Dude. That is so not cool." Wally said eyes still wide.

Artemis just sat there and stared at him.

"Yeah well it worked didn't it?" He flicked his eyebrows up and walked out of the room, leaving the two subdued teens shattered in his wake.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ever think that that his 'Bat family' is a little crazy?" Wally asked Artemis a few seconds later.

"Every-freaking-day Wally" She said blankly, and walked out of the room.

'Well would you look at that! we have something in common!'

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know, hope it made someone even a little bit happier.


End file.
